


her

by romanovanoff



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, harley gets distracted easily, no powers, pammie is hot, possibly continue?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovanoff/pseuds/romanovanoff
Summary: when harley is stranded with a broken taxi, her luck is turned when a stunning redhead helps her out
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	her

Living in the city was hard. It really was. But Harley made it work. She did everything she could to make ends meet, to make sure she paid rent, for food, and other necessities. Living period was hard. It fucking was. “Fuck! Fuck! No!” A blonde woman screamed as her car uselessly powered back off for the millionth time. The woman, who was named Harley by the way, had been trying to get her car, a taxi, started for the past hour but with no use. Often she took different jobs just to make money and this was one of them. The car wasn’t hers, but her dead grandfathers and she was _“borrowing”_ it to make cash on the side. But it seemed the piece of junk had had enough this time and left her stranded on the side of the road. An empty, dingy, and dark looking road, she might add. She took a deep breath in and then slowly exhaled, using the techniques her therapist told her to use when in situations like this. Which seemed to be all the time. “Okay, Harley. Calm down. Everything’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna get outta this. Somehow.”

Pleased with her level of calmness she checked the time on her watch. 6:50. Ten more minutes before she was due to take her meds, which were in her apartment at the moment... across the city. “Don’t freak out,” She mumbled, slowly resting her head on the steering wheel as she forced herself to not lose control again. Five seconds into that a knock was heard on her window, causing her to scream and practically jump out of her own skin. Slowly she turned her head towards the window, seeing a dark figure on the other side of the glass. It wasn’t even night yet but Gotham was known for its darkened skies and cloudy days, and it was at this moment Harley wished she lived anywhere else. Maybe Metropolis, or even back home in Coney Island. Another knock got her moving again and Harley quickly rummaged through her bag for anything that might defend her against whoever was outside.

A hammer. She had a hammer in her purse. How it got there in the first place was beyond her though but she grabbed it anyway. Since the car was an old piece of junk it was also equipped with manual window rollers, which Harley opened ever so slightly. “H-hello?” She squeaked out through the thin opening. The figure moved forward and briefly Harley could see red luscious lips. “Miss, do you need help?” Husky voice. A cloud moved in the sky and a small rain of sunshine slipped through into the street, illuminating the figure. A gorgeous redhead, hourglass figure, dressed to the nines. She looked like she came out of a magazine with her timely and classic look. With her perfectly curled hair and elegant makeup, Harley was transfixed. And maybe she was overexaggerating her description of the woman. Harley thought she was just _that_ beautiful. “I was in the neighborhood and I heard you scream. Are you okay?” The woman asked again.⠀⠀

For a moment Harley was sure her silence had annoyed her but the smallest of smirks curled the redhead’s pouty lips. That broke Harley out of her trance, a blush rising on her pale skin from embarrassment. Has she been staring that long?? _**Good job, Harls. Please let the woman know you're an obvious raging bisexual.**_ She shook her head. “U-uhm… I’m okay. Just… uhm,” Harley stuttered, struggling to roll down the windows before deciding to just open the door altogether. Also tossing the hammer way into the back seat. “Stupid car decided ta wreck on me,” She explained as she stood up out of the car. From here, face to face, she was almost blinded from the woman’s beauty. Did she seriously have no flaws??

Standing in front of the redhead, who was a head taller than her in those heels, Harley felt as if she didn’t deserve her help. She seemed to be rich, seemed to belong in the upper parts of Gotham. Where the streets were filled with huge mansions and million-dollar cars. And here she was standing in some dirty overalls, a ratty Enya T-shirt and wearing pigtails like some pre-schooler. **_Focus Harley!_ ** Oh right! The world didn’t revolve on her time. She was staring like some freak. _Fuck_. Harley chuckled in embarrassment for the second time and ran a hand across her face, then letting her fingers brush into her hair. “M’sorry. It’s just you’re very pretty. Beautiful, actually. I thought you were gonna be some serial killer in’a trench coat or somethin’. Had me shocked is all-”⠀⠀

“It’s quite alright,” The woman interrupted, offering Harley a stunning smile. “I get that a lot. The beautiful part… not the serial killer one,” She chuckled. The woman was confident, Harley would give her that. But on anyone else, it would have seemed cocky, arrogant even, but on her, it just fit perfectly well. She could get away with it. Harley would let her get away with it. Away with anything. **_FOCUS_ **. “If you don’t mind. I can help with your problem,” She told her.⠀⠀

Harley brightened up. A little confused. But definitely brightened. “Really?? That would be awesome! Thanks, uhm-”⠀

“Pamela. Pamela Isley,” The woman introduced herself, offering yet another smile. Harley was about to swoon sometime soon. “I’m Harley. Harley Quinn,” She introduced back, following Pamela to the front of the car to pop the hood. Pamela raised a brow as she looked under the hood, examining the many problems. “Oh? Like the-”

“Harlequin, yeah. I get that a lot. My real name was Harleen Quinzel. Everyone kept makin’ the connection so I decided, why not, an’ changed my name.” _**Yeah, just give her your whole life story while you're at it.**_ ⠀⠀

“Hmm. That’s interesting,” The redhead hummed as she worked. “Aaaaand, I, am, done,” She finished after a couple of minutes, clicking two random pieces together and watching as the car worked itself started with a groan. Glamorous and knows how to kickstart a car. Harley was three seconds away from pinching herself to see if this was just another hallucination. It wouldn’t really surprise her considering it was a little past 7:00 already. “Wow. Oh… I.. how did.. thank you!” Harley said with a wide grin, marveling at how the rust bucket was fixed. Pamela smiled back and pulled out a tissue from her back pocket, wiping the grease off her fingers before stuffing the tissue out of sight again. “It’s not a problem. Really.” There was something in her eyes, something Harley could see but was unsure if Pamela noticed herself. A certain proudness, not cocky and confident like before, but someone who was genuinely pleased with their work. Harley guessed Pamela didn’t get her hands dirty often enough to be complimented for it. Harley was also pleased in _herself_ for noticing it.

“Uhm actually it’s pretty amazin’. Can I repay ya somehow? Maybe a drive somewhere?” The blonde suggested, slightly eager considering her baby blue eyes were wide and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Slightly eager, mostly needing her meds. God, what time was it again? Why did she keep throwing off her schedule? Did she like torturing herself so?

“I wouldn’t mind a ride,” The woman responded. So caught up in her own thoughts Harley almost missed what was said. She grinned in response and closed the hood of the car, carefully though, afraid she’d ruin Pamela's good work, then went to open the backseat door. But halfway into opening it, she realized Pamela already took her spot riding in the passenger seat. _Calm down, Harley. Calm down, Harley. Calm down-_ ⠀⠀

“So uhm.. if ya’don’t mind me askin’. What brings ya’ta this part of town,” Harley asked once she was seated in the driver's seat, putting the taxi into drive and rolling back down the street. “I mean. I only ask cuz doesn’ look like ya’ took’a car. And taxi cabs never travel down here. Plus you’re wearin’ sneakers. If ya had heels on I’d think yous were lost. Or a very classy hooker. Sneakers suggest you had a purpose, an’ it doesn’ look like you were running and-“ She suddenly stopped with a heavy sigh, a sheepish blush creeping back up her pale cheeks. “Sorry… I psychoanalyze when I’m nervous…”

She turned to look at Pamela, expecting the woman to be _disturbed_ or maybe possibly _scared_. But instead, she found the redhead looking to be holding in a laugh. One that couldn’t be held considering she released a 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 unladylike snort. Or unladylike for a woman of her class at least. Harleys laughed worse. Like a combination of a snort and a wheeze, and possibly a burp too, an- **_off track. You're off track._** Whoops. Sorry.

“You’re quite intuitive. What are you studying?” Pamela asked, raising a brow as she glanced over at her. That question caused Harley to turn her head so fast she almost got whiplash, also almost running over a pedestrian. _Pam_ , as Harley was now calling her in her head, chuckled and waved her off. “Don’t worry. I’m not some stalker. Caught a glimpse of your university ID.”

“Oh,” Harley chuckled nervously, driving back like a normal person. “Uhm… criminal psychology. Trying to get my degree. Four more years to go,” She said with a hopeful smile. There were a lot of things in life that failed her or people who’ve failed her, but this was one of the only things she truly had going for her. And it was because of _her_ hard work and determination that made it all possible.

Pam hummed and smiled back. Not just a regular smile but one that if she looked close enough she could see a certain sparkle in her eyes. “That’s some true dedication right there. I hope you make it to the end,” She told the blonde, her words genuine. “I myself am a botanist. Though I do prefer doctor or scientist,” She said with a shrug. “And to answer your first question. I’m not lost, and I am not a hooker. There is a rare plant species I’ve heard about growing down here. I needed to see for myself and check if the claims were true. They are _not_ ,” She said bluntly with an annoyed look. She already _was_ a botanist. That line of thinking made Harley wonder just how old the woman was. Though she wasn’t about to ask. That’s the one thing she knew she shouldn’t do. Pam didn’t even look a day over _twenty-five_. Maybe she finished school early or something. Or _maybe_ \- “Turn here.”

Huh? Oh, right. She was driving. Harley did as told and turned the next corner, taking a ramp onto some highway that led directly to. Yep. She was right. The richy rich side. She shouldn’t have been surprised. “Woah,” Harley breathed as she was directed onto the next exit, going up the wavy roads that led to really the _Beverly Hills_ of Gotham. “You live here??” So many mansions, so many good working and expensive cars. And… did it get _brighter_?? Was there actually sun over here?? Pam glanced over at her and chuckled softly, then directed her down one of two roads. She didn’t answer, which was fine. Cause it was obvious she did. She wouldn’t be driving down here otherwise. This road separated into one more road, much more isolated and surrounded on all sides with trimmed trees. It looked like she was going through a tunnel… but of trees. Finally, towards the end, the trees started to separate and reveal a small field, and in the middle a quaint-looking house. It wasn’t huge and luxurious like all the other houses, it was just… _a normal house_.

As she continued driving towards it, circling around into the driveway she also noticed a large greenhouse connected to the side. Now that she realized it, this whole place was infested with luscious plants of all shapes, sizes, and colors. On the house itself it looked like it was protected by an intricate weaving of some sort of vine. _Poison Ivy_? Wow. She was transfixed once more. She was proud of herself for stopping in front of the house and not accidentally running into her beautiful masterpiece. Putting the car in park Pam was already moving and exiting the passenger side of the car. But before she could be disappointed at the quick exit she was surprised to see the redhead make her way towards the driver side. Thankfully the window didn’t put up much problem when she rolled it down this time. “If you have any _car trouble_ in the future,” She said with a perfectly curved smirk, then took Harley's arm so she could write down seven digits. Seven digits that had Harleys heart racing and her skin flushing ever so slightly. Although that could be blamed on the fact Pam was actually _touching_ her, and the double innuendo. Either way, it was all over too soon and she was only able to squeak out a small and pathetic “ _thanks_ “ in response.

It took a solid five minutes of sitting in her car before she went to actually leave. A solid five minutes after Pam entered her home and closed the door before her car decided that it was fine where it was and refused to turn on. That woman had a magic touch, she thought to herself. It was also sitting in her once again broken taxi car, in front of a beautiful woman's house, with seven digits written on her arm (in cursive she might add. How can you write numbers in cursive??) that she realized she was actually going to call her _sooner_ than she thought. Which…. honestly didn’t seem like the worst thing ever.


End file.
